WILLIAM SOILED IT!!! (RAGE)
WILLIAM SOILED IT!!! (RAGE) is a video uploaded to the Violette1st channel on March 5, 2017. Plot The video begins with Andy coming into William's room with William asleep, asking him on why is Violette in her room all depressed and why she won't talk to Andy. William who is still tired and trying to sleep replies saying that the recent video WILLIAM'S MALL CLOTHES SHOPPING FREAK-OUT!!! lost half of the audio, but Andy thinks that there more to just that issue. Andy wanted William to help him cheer up Violette, because of how she is William's mother and Andy's aunt and she does so much for William to be happy, but William refuses at first and after some attempts, William gets out of bed in an angry way and both of the go to see Violette. Violette is laying on her bed and sad about the lost audio and the fact that William ruined their clothes shopping night. When William tries to get Violette to go downstairs to watch TV to cheer up, Violette explains that during her Mall Night with William that she took him out to eat, but the night out turned into an argument when William fought her to whole night with fighting with her in the car and not letting her buy one thing for William like no socks, underpants, clothes or books at the mall. Andy asks William why can he just show Gratitude and Be Nice to Violette by letting her buy him stuff at the mall and he gives advice to William to appreciate things because it's nice and respectful. William wouldn't take Andy's advice thinking he doesn't need new clothes because he has clothes already (but his clothes are old and he wears the same clothes like almost all the time). Violette said she was looking forward to this Special Mall Night all week and then tells William he soiled it. William then aggressively tries to get his mom up with Violette still saying "Soiled It!" then points out to the stuffed pink dog that was from Lucy and during their Mom and Daughter Night with Lucy and Violette, Lucy didn't treat Violette with disrespect and she didn't soil that night. William then attempt to get Violette up to go downstairs by dragging her across the bed, resulting her to fall off the bed and Violette accusing William that he beat her and Andy asking William on why he would beat his mother. As soon as Andy, William and Violette get downstairs, Violette who is still depressed lies on the couch and William had her cuddle with Beel and proceeds to go upstairs to sleep again, but stops him wondering where he is going and William replies saying he wants to go back to sleep but Andy wouldn't let him and forced him to stay downstairs to watch TV with him and Violette. William then yells at Violette saying he is not watching TV, which caused Andy to respond asking William on why is he yelling at Violette when she's sad, but Violette is more sad about the recent video losing half the audio and the fan are disappointed. William then goes back upstairs to sleep again with Violette thinking that William hates her and Andy follows him to get him to come back downstairs. William just got back to bed and Andy tells him again to go back downstairs to watch TV with her and William yells at Andy that he doesn't care but Andy thinks he should care because Violette is sad and needs to be cheered up. William gets fed up after Violette continues to say "Soiled It!" repeatedly from downstairs which caused William to say "Shut Up!" all the downstairs and once he gets downstairs, he rudely yells at Violette saying "Would you shut your face?!" and Andy tells him that it is not nice and not to talk to Violette like that. Andy once again asks for William to cooperate to watch TV for an hour with Violette but William still refuses. Violette then asked him if Andy would do a Aunt and Nephew night out and Andy said he like too with his aunt and the video ends with William not wanting watch TV with Andy and Violette. Trivia * This is the second episode where the video was entirely filmed by Andy. * This video reveals that Andy has a kind and caring side, as he tried to cheer Violette up and gives William advice to how to be thankful and show gratitude * At the end of the video, Violette repeatedly yelled "soils stuff!" * This episode is one of the few times where William shouts at Andy "Shut up!!!". * These are on the videos where William fights with his mom. * At 6:09, Andy accidentally says "Who has the temote?" Instead of saying remote. Category:Videos Category:Violette's Moments Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Videos With an Aftermath Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:Face Reveal Category:Crying Category:Sleep Interruption Category:William's Moments Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Andy Getting Bullied Category:Violette Getting Bullied Category:Arguments Category:Swearing Category:Andy's Moments Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Andy Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Andy vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:William Saying "I'm Going to Bed"